Love for First Night
by Ivory-Five
Summary: Antonio brings Lovino to his house for some food, but the meal isn't what ends up being important  *WARNING: YAOI  Spamano  and mild hotness. Go get some tissues before you read this* One-shot. Human names used. Detailed version of a facebook chat


_**Okay, this is something that happened on facebook, and… I wrote it in story-form. One-shot of Spamano and feel free to get some tissues before you read this~**_

_**READ IT!**_

Lovino sat alone, wondering what the hell there was to do. Oh, wait... NOTHING! There was nothing on earth to do, and it was making him sick. He was so bored, it was just ridiculous. He had previously been in a fight with Arthur Kirkland, and now he was exhausted and upset. He was going to crack-down on that British Bastard next time he layed eyes on him!

In the midst of the silence in Lovino's home, a knock came from the door. Lovino stood up, swearing loudly as he stomped over angrily to the door. "What do you wa-" he started, opening the door, eyes widening to see Antonio looking at him, smiling. The Spaniard's beautiful green eyes, luscious and leafy, and that curly brown hair, wild and in need of a good brushing, but still so handsome... "Lovi," he said, "Come have some churros with me~" Antonio took Lovino's hand, smiling. Lovino raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds sceevy, but what the hell... fine," he replied, making the Spaniard so happy. Antonio pulled Lovino all the way to his home, smiling and laughing the whole way. When they reached his home, the Spaniard hugged the cranky Italian happily, grinning like a fool. Lovino in turn blushed, rolling his eyes and sighing. "Enough with the hugs, damnit!" he said, but the Spaniard just turned him around and cupped the Italian's face in his hands, smiling. "There can never be enough hugs for my sweet little tomato~" he replied.

A blush rose on Lovino's face, and he stared at the Spaniard with wide eyes. "Wh-What are you doing...?" he asked, a little breathlessly. Sure, he always liked Antonio, but this was something that had never happened before! Much to Lovino's surprise, Antonio blushed. "Ahhh... Bringing you to my house to eat churros, of course!" he said, a smile coming on his face again. Lovino had never seen the Spaniard blush before. Maybe he wasn't blushing of embarrassment...

Lovino put his hand to Antonio's forehead, checking to see if the nervous Spaniard had a fever. "Are you okay?" he asked, and he blushed, realizing what he just asked, and how NICE that sounded, "N-Not that I care!" He pulled his hand away, his blush rising.

Antonio smiled and took Lovino's hand, pulling it back and kissing it, much to Lovino's shock. The Italian's heart flipped in his chest as he stared, wide-eyed, at the kiss. "Let's go eat some food!" Antonio said, running into his living room. Lovino sighed, trying to stop the blush, and he followed Antonio into the living room. When he entered, Antonio lightly pushed Lovino onto the couch and ran off to the kitchen to get food. Lovino looked around, and sighed, as he waited for Antonio.

Soon, Antonio came back with a lot of food, running into the room, but tripping over the leg of a chair, and landing into Lovino's lap. Lovino gasped, eyes widening, and panic rising up in his stomach. "Hahahaha oh helloooooo there~" Antonio said, an innocent smile on his face. Lovino squirmed underneath Antonio, one eye closed, blushing. "G-Get off!" he shouted, trying to get out from under the Spaniard. Antonio thought about this for a moment. "... Nope~" he said, a grin taking the place of the smile.

"Wh-What do you mean NO? G-Get off!" Lovino shouted, the blush moving down his neck as he continued to squirm. Antonio got closer, still grinning. "I like being on top of you, Lovi~" he said, making the panic in Lovino only rise. The Spaniard looked over the worried, disturbed Italian beneath him. His red, blushing face, like a tomato, his luscious, shining brown hair, and his eyes, green and large with shock. He couldn't help himself much longer, so he leaned down and kisses Lovino's cheek. "You're so cute when you blush..." Lovino stared at him, gasping and his hands moved up to Antonio's shoulders, gripping them tight. That was almost sexual to the Spaniard, but he didn't comment on it. "Wh-What the-?" Lovino gasped, "Wh-What are you...?"

"Do you have to ask?" Antonio asked, kissing Lovino's tender lips before rolling off the Italian and going to pick up the food. Lovino's face and neck were tomato-red, and he opened his mouth, trying to say something, but finding a loss for words. Antonio tossed a tomato over to Lovino, happy to see him catch it. "Lovi, wanna watch a movie?" he asked. Lovino looked up hesitantly from the tomato and nodded. "U-Uh... s-sure... I-I guess..." he muttered, taking a bite out of the tomato.

Antonio happily ran over to his television and turned it on, putting the movie "Brokeback Mountain". "This is one of the best movies America made~" he said, sitting down next to Lovino. The Italian sighed, curling up on the couch and leaning against the Spaniard, who was still smiling and grinning like an idiot. "America CAN make some good movies... Cheh, that's the only thing he's good for, if you ask me~" he muttered. Antonio smiled, blowing warm, steamy puffs of air into Lovino's ear. "You have a point, mi amor~" he whispere,making Lovino's blush rise. Lovino bit his lip nervously, attempting not to panic. He had to change the subject.

"Wh-What's this movie about, anyway?" he asked, happy to find a change in words. Antonio smiled brighter. "It's about two cowboys who fall in love~" he said. Lovino groaned internally. Two cowBOYS. GREAT. The Italian reduced himself to snuggling against Antonio's chest. "O-Oh..." he said. "... I-Interesting..." Antonio nodded. "Yes, it is..." he muttered, pulling Lovino closer against his chest. Lovino couldn't help but smile, and he nuzzled his face against Antonio's chest, hoping the Spaniard wouldn't see it. "... You're comfy..." the Italian murmured, finding the other male's chest fairly soft and warm.

Antonio lifted Lovino's face and kisses his nose, then looked at the movie. "Oh look!" he said, pointing to the screen, "They're violently making out!" Lovino felt his blush flare, coming back quickly. "Holy-" he said, "My god, how do their mouths survive?" Antonio finally found his chance. His smile turned into a smirk as he faced Lovino, who was staring at him, wondering what he was doing. "Wanna find out?" Antonio asked, and Lovino's eyes widened. "Wh-What...?" he stammered, "Y-You mean... w-w-we...?"

At that moment, Antonio pulled Lovino close and kissed him gently, then broke the kiss, much to Lovino's displeasure. "What do you think?" Antonio asked. The Italian was breathing fast from the atmosphere, and his eyes were closed. "I-I... U-Uh..." the Italian tried to speak, but he couldn't think of what to say. So, instead, he kissed Antonio back, his blush intense on his face.

Antonio had found his way into Lovino's heart, and he wouldn't give it up so easy. He pushed Lovino down and climbed on him, kissing him. Soon Lovino found himself being kissed madly, and he was lying on his back on the couch. He melted into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Antonio's neck. He loved the taste of the Spaniard, sweet tomatoes~

Antonio continued the kiss, his hands exploring all over Lovino's body, making the Italian gasp. He broke the kiss, his hands moving lower and lower on Lovino's body. "You're so cute, Lovi..." "A-Ah!" the Italian let out a slight sound, his legs rubbing together. Both of them were extremely turned on now. Lovino didn't want to submit so easy, so he bit down on his lip, trying to hold back any more pleasurable sounds.

Antonio began to think that sex would be better in bed, not on his freaking couch, so he looked carefully at Lovino, his beautiful, blushing face. "Hey Lovi..." he whispered, "I d-don't want to be too forward, but could we go upstairs? I-I mean... Unless you wanna continue watching the movie..." The movie was long forgotten, Espana. LONG FORGOTTEN. Antonio began to kiss Lovino's neck, heat between every kiss. Lovino couldn't hold back anymore. "A-Ah!" he let out a moan, and he held Antonio's head to his neck, enjoying the feeling more than he should, "I-I don't c-c-care where w-we are..." he managed to say.

Antonio was getting too turned on. He had to get into Lovino. He HAD to. "Dios m-mio, Lovino... I can't hold back..." the Spaniard whispered, unbuttoning Lovino's shirt, pulling it off, along with his pants and underwear. The Italian kissed Antonio's forehead as the Spaniard removed his own shirt and pants. Lovino glanced down, seeing Antonio's naked chest, and he began to feel it, running his hands along the male's chest with need. He kissed Antonio harshly, wanting more. Antonio had a hand in Lovino's hair, while his other hand was stroking Lovino's body lovingly. "Te amo, Lovi..." Antonio whispered. Lovino, loving the feeling of hands on him, nibbled on Antonio's ear, making pleasurable sounds. The Italian's mind wasn't working right, his thoughts on Antonio, and only Antonio "Ti amo trippo, Toni~" he gasped, feeling Antonio's hands at his ass' entrance. One finger slipped in, making Lovino make a loud sound, gripping Antonio's shoulders and squirming.

Another finger slipped in.

Then another.

"L-Lovino... I'm going in now..." Antonio said, positioning himself over Lovino. "Ah... hnn..." Lovino tried to speak, managing to speak after some time, "D-Do it..." Lovino opened his legs, his eyes closing. Antonio pushed into Lovino, kissing him with a heated passion. Lovino felt a pain in his lower regions, and if he wasn't being kissed, he would have cried out. Tears filled his eyes, since it was his first time, and his chest lifted into the air, brushing against Antonio's chest.

Antonio noticed the tears, so he remained still, waiting for Lovino to be ready to continue. After some time, Lovino nodded, finally used to the feeling. "I-I-I'm ready..." he whispered shakily. Antonio nodded, pulling in and out slowly, drawing out shaky moans from the Italian. Antonio constantly whispered "I love you" in his ear. Lovino continued to moan, finding pleasue with every thrust, his nails digging into Antonio's back. The Spaniard growled at the feeling on his back and he began to go in and out faster, making Lovino moan more. The Italian, in the heat of it all, wrapped his legs around Antonio's waist, getting it deeper, which made him let out louder moans.

Antonio continued to get faster, biting down on Lovino's shoulder, recieving a loud moan. "A-A-Ah!" Lovino cried out, his body trembling with pleasure. It was feeling too good, feeling too hot, and Antonio began to feel himself getting closer to the edge. "L-Lovi…" the Spaniard whispered, "I'm close…" He began to breathe heavily as he stroked Lovino, drawing out more moans. "Ah! A-Antonio~!" Lovino moaned, his eyes half-closed. Antonio's hand moved down to Lovino's hard member, taking hold of it and stroking it with quick, strong movements, drawing out near screams from the Italian. Antonio licked Lovino's chest, loving the taste of the Italian, and he went in and out of Lovino as hard and fast as he could, practically pounding into him.

Lovino felt as if he could burst. There was a hot feeling in his lower abdomen, about to overflow with pleasure and heat. "A-Ah!" Lovino moaned, "A-Antonio, I-I-I'm g-gonna…!" Antonio continued to go in and out of Lovino, stroking the Italian's member more, until he finally couldn't take it anymore. Lovino let out a heated yell, releasing into Antonio's hand, some of the semen spattering onto their stomachs. Antonio finally couldn't hold back any longer, releasing into Lovino just after.

Both laid there for a moment, sweating and panting, and Antonio collapsed onto Lovino. "Te amo… Lovi…" he whispered, passing out on the Italian. Lovino, panting, looking down at Antonio's face, sweet and kind, sleeping and gentle, and sighed. "Anch'io ti amo…" the Italian whispered, falling asleep, his arms now wrapped around the Spaniard.

They slept on through the night, and well…

THEY HAD SEX BEFORE THEY WERE IN AN OFFICIAL RELATIONSHIP!

The END~

_**Hope you liked it~ I don't own Hetalia, and I was Lovi… *Blush* Also, the like "They had sex before they were in an official relationship!" I screamed at the top of my lungs after school when my friends kept asking why I was nosebleeding everywhere… Yeah…**_

_**Feel free to review!**_


End file.
